jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 24
is the twenty-forth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the fifteenth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 107 through Chapter 108 of the manga. Summary Being forced to cling onto a rope to stop Lisa Lisa from falling to her death, Joseph is at a huge disadvantage against Kars. Meanwhile, Stroheim's korps and the Speedwagon Foundation must still battle Kars' Vampire army. Feeling he has a plan, Joseph sets his scarf on fire, stating he will finish Kars off before it fully burns. Kars then cuts the rope in the hope of sending both Joseph and Lisa Lisa to their deaths but falls into a snare laid out by Joseph, freeing him while Kars is now weighted by Lisa Lisa. Kars and JoJo perform a last exchange of blows during which Joseph exhausts the last of his Ripple to win over Kars' blade and damage his arm, sending him falling while Joseph catches his mother. As Joseph rescues Lisa Lisa, Speedwagon explains to Smokey how Lisa Lisa, her real name being Elizabeth, was brought up by Straizo who taught her the ways of the Ripple. She later met and was courted by Jonathan and Erina's son George Joestar II, with their marriage resulting in the birth of their child Joseph. Unlike his father and son, George II had the ability to use the Ripple, but was not trained in it at all, and instead joined the Royal Flying Corps, battling in the Great War. However, a who had survived the death of Dio and the destruction of the first Stone Mask soon sought vengeance for Dio's death, disguising himself as a high-ranking RFC officer and cornering George II, easily killing the young man who had no Ripple training to defend himself. When Elizabeth discovered the treachery, she hunted down the zombie and easily killed him with her Ripple powers, but she was caught in the act by an RFC official who thought she murdered a human in cold blood. On the run from the law, Speedwagon meets up with her; using his foundation to erase all trace of her past, he places her on Venice's Air Supplena Island where she changed her name to Lisa Lisa. Upon learning of the events, Erina began raising Joseph on her own and asked Speedwagon to make sure that the young JoJo never learns the truth of the events that had unfolded so he may never learn the Ripple and have such a terrible fate befall him as had happened to the rest of her family. With Speedwagon's story over, Stroheim attempts to finish off Kars with multiple blasts of ultraviolet beam, but as it seems that victory will be achieved at last, Kars turns his head toward the ultraviolet beams, revealing that he put on the Stone Mask with the Red Stone of Aja in place. Before Stroheim can call off the attack, the artificial sunlight from all the German soldiers and Speedwagon Foundation operatives channels through the Super Aja, activating the Stone Mask and sending its undiluted energy into Kars, who undergoes the ultimate transformation. Appearances |Av8=GeorgeIIDeath.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Superior Officer Zombie|SName8=Superior Officer Zombie|Status8= |Av9=ErinaAvAnim2.png|Name9=Erina Pendleton|SName9=Erina Joestar|Status9= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Site Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes